


A Malec Titanic

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Injury, Love, M/M, Who dies?, Who doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 19,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Malec as Jack and Rose from Titanic.A bit different from the movie though... its really gay...Happy ending though???Read to find out....





	1. Part 1

The gleaming white superstructure of titanic rises mountainously beyond the rail, and above that the buff-colored funnels stand against the sky like the pillars of a great temple. Crewmen move across the deck, dwarfed by the awesome scale of the steamer.   
Southampton, England, April 10, 1912. it is almost noon on ailing day.  
A crowd of hundreds blackens the pier next to titanic like ants on a jelly sandwich.   
In a gorgeous burgundy Renault touring car guides itself along.   
The pier horse drawn vehicles, motorcars and lorries move slowly through the dense throng. The atmosphere is one of excitement and general giddiness. People embrace in tearful farewells, or wave and shout bon voyage to friends and relatives on the decks above. 

A white Renault pushes through the crowd leaving a wake in the press of people. Around the handsome cars people are streaming to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and stokers, porters, and barking white star line officials.   
The Renault stops and the liveried driver scurries to open the door for a young Asian man dressed in a stunning white and purple outfit, with an enormous feathered hat. He is 19 years old and beautiful, regal of bearing, with piercing golden eyes.   
He looks up at the ship, taking it in with cool appraisal. 

“I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania.” The man scoffs.   
A personal valet opens the door on the other side of the car. The 30-year-old heir to the elder fortune. "Leo" is handsome, arrogant and rich beyond meaning. 

“You can be blasé about some things, Magnus, but not about titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths.” Leo says.

Lee turns and fives his hand to Magnus’ mother, Ruth, who descends from the touring car being him. Ruth is a 40ish society empress, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families. She is a widow and rules her household with iron will. 

“So, this is the ship they say is unsinkable.” Ruth gasps. 

“It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship.” Leo said.

Leo speaks with the pride of a host providing a special experience.   
This entire entourage of rich Americans is impeccably turned out, a quintessential example of the Edwardian upper class, complete with servants. 

Leo leads, weaving between vehicles and handcarts, hurrying passengers (mostly second class and steerage) and well-wishers. Most of the first-class passengers are avoiding the smelly press of the dockside crowd by using an elevated boarding bridge, twenty feet above.   
They pass a line of steerage passengers in their coarse wool and tweeds, queued up inside movable barriers like cattle in a chute. a health officer examines their heads one by one, checking scalp and eyelashes for lice.   
They pass a well-dressed young man cranking the handle of a wooden biograph "cinematograph" camera mounted on a tripod.   
Leo is jostled by two yelling steerage boys who shove past him. And he is bumped again a second later by the boys' father. 

“Steerage swine. Apparently missed his annual bath.” Leo sneered. 

Ruth says, “Honestly, Leo, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family.” 

“All part of my charm, Ruth. at any rate, it was my darling fiancé’s beauty rituals which made us late.” 

Magnus glared, “You told me to change.” 

Leo guides them out of the path of a horse-drawn wagon loaded down with two tons of oxford marmalade, in wooden cases, for Titanic’s victualling department. 

****   
A view of titanic from several blocks away, towering above the terminal buildings was like the skyline of a city. The steamer's whistle echoes across Southampton.   
Inside a pub was crowded with dockworkers and ship’s crew.   
Just inside the window, a poker game is in progress. Four men, in working class clothes, play a very serious hand.   
Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland, both about 20, exchange a glance as the other two players argue in Swedish. Alec is American, a lanky drifter with his hair a little long for the standards of the times. He is also unshaven, and his clothes are rumpled from sleeping in them. He is an artist and has adopted the bohemian style of art scene in Paris. he is also had a large tattoo on the side of his neck.

A man growls, “I can't believe you bet our tickets.” 

“You lost our money. I'm just trying to get it back. now shut up and take a card.” Said another. 

Alec takes the card and slips it into his hand.   
The Titanic’s whistle blows again. final warning. 

“The moment of truth boys. somebody's life's about to change.” 

Jace puts his cards down. As well as the other men. Alec holds his close. 

Alec smiles, “Let's see... Jace's got nine. You've got squat. Uh oh... two pair... mmm.   
But, uh, sorry Jace.” 

“What sorry? what you got? You lose my money??” 

“Sorry, you're not gonna see your mama again for a long time...” Alec slaps a full house down on the table, “'cause you're going to America!! full house boys!”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2... :D

****   
Jace and Alec carries everything they own in the world in the kit bags on their shoulders as they sprint toward the pier. They tear through milling crowds next to the terminal. They dodge piles of luggage, and weave through groups of people. They burst out onto the pier and Alec comes to a dead stop... staring at the cast wall of the ship's hull, towering seven stories above the wharf and over an eighth of a mile long. The titanic is monstrous.   
They both come aboard, whooping with victory as they run down the white-painted Corriero... grinning from ear to ear. 

“We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!” Jace yells out. 

****   
The ship soon set sail. 

A room service waiter pours champagne into a tulip glass of orange juice and hands the bucks fizz to Magnus. He is looking through his new paintings. There is a Monet of water lilies, a degas of dancers, and a few abstract works. they are all unknown paintings... lost works.   
Leo is out on the covered deck, which has potted trees and vines on trellises, talking through the doorway to Magnus in the sitting room. 

“Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money.” He says. 

“You're wrong. they're fascinating. like in a dream... there's truth without logic. Like Picasso.” 

“He'll never amount to a thing, trust me. At least they were cheap.” 

A porter wheels Leo's private safe into the room on a hand truck.   
Leo comes up behind Magnus and puts his hands on his shoulders. An act of possession, not intimacy. 

****   
Titanic stands silhouetted against a purple post-sunset sky. She is lit up like a floating palace, and her thousand portholes reflect in the calm harbor waters. The 150-foot tender Nomadic lies-to alongside, looking like a rowboat. The lights of a Cherbourg harbor complete the postcard image. 

The ship glows with the warm creamy light of late afternoon. Alec and Jace stand right at the bow gripping the curving railing so familiar from images of the wreck. Alec leans over, looking down fifty feet to where the prow cuts the surface like a knife, sending up two glassy sheets of water. 

****   
At lunch the next day. Magnus seated with Leo, rose, Ruth and some other upper-class people in the palm court, a beautiful sunny spot enclosed by high arched windows.   
“Why're ships always been called "she"? is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?” Said a woman. 

They all laugh.   
Magnus lights a cigarette.   
Leo takes the cigarette from him and stubs it out then turns to the waiter, “We'll both have the lamb. rare, with a little mint sauce.”   
“Hey, who came up with the name titanic? you, Bruce?" Leo carried on.   
“Yes. I wanted to convey sheer size. and size means stability, luxury... and safety— “   
Magnus cuts in, “You know of dr. Freud? His ideas about being the dominant male with size might be of particular interest to you.” 

Ruth scowls, “My god, Magnus, what's gotten into-“ 

Magnus walks out.


	3. Part 3

****   
Alec sits on a bench in the sun. Titanic’s wake spreads out behind him to the horizon. He has his knees pulled up, supporting a leather bound sketching pad, his only valuable possession. with a crayon he draws rapidly, using sure strokes. An emigrant from Manchester named Cartmill has his 3-year-old daughter Cora and they were standing on the lower rung of the rail. She is leaned back against his beer barrel of a stomach, watching the seagulls.   
The sketch captures them perfectly, with a great sense of the humanity of the moment.   
Alec is good. really good.  
Alec glances across the well deck. At the aft railing of b deck promenade stands Magnus, in a beautiful blue suit and white gloves.   
He was unable to take his eyes off the man.   
They are across from each other, about 60 feet apart, with the well deck like a valley between them.   
Magnus stares down at the water.   
Alec watches him unpin his elaborate hat and take it off. He looks at the frilly absurd thing, then tosses it over the rail. It sails far down to the water and is carried away, astern. a spot of yellow in the vast ocean.   
Alec is riveted by him. He looks like a figure in a romantic novel, sad and isolated.   
Jace taps Izzy (Another poor kid that got lucky in stealing a ticket) and they both look at Alec gazing at Magnus and they both grin at each other.   
Magnus turns suddenly and looks right at Alec. He is caught staring, but he doesn't look away. But Magnus does, but then looks back. Their eyes meet across the space of the well deck, across the gulf between worlds.   
Alec sees a man (Leo) come up behind him and takes his arm. He jerks his arm away. They argue in pantomime. He storms away, and the other man goes after him, disappearing along the a-deck promenade. Alec just stares after him.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec is life TBH

****   
With a primal, anguished cry Magnus claws at his throat, ripping off his pearl necklace, which explodes across the room. In a frenzy he tears at herself, his clothes, his hair... then attacks the room. He flings everything off the dresser and it flies clattering against the wall.  
He hurls a hand mirror against the vanity, cracking it. 

Magnus runs along the b deck promenade. He is disheveled, his hair flying. He is crying, his cheeks streaked with tears. But also, angry, furious! Shaking with emotions he doesn't understand... hatred, self-hatred, desperation. A strolling couple watch her pass. Shocked at the emotional display in public. 

Alec is kicked back on one of the benches gazing at the stars blazing gloriously overhead. thinking artist thoughts and smoking a cigarette.  
Hearing something, he turns as Magnus runs up the stairs from the well deck. They are the only two on the stern deck, except for quartermaster Rowe, twenty feet above them on the docking bridge catwalk.   
He doesn't see Alec in the shadows and runs right past him.   
Tracking with Magnus as he runs across the deserted fantail. His breath hitches in an occasional sob, which he suppresses. Magnus slams against the base of the stern flagpole and clings there, panting. He stares out at the black water.   
Then starts to climb over the railing. Climbing is clumsy. Moving methodically, he turns his body and gets his heels on the white-painted gunwale, his back to the railing, facing out toward blackness. 60 feet below him, the massive propellers are churning the Atlantic into white foam, and a ghostly wake trails off toward the horizon.   
He leans out, his arms straightening... looking down hypnotized, into the vortex below him. The only sound, above the rush of water below, is the flutter of wind. 

“Don't do it.” 

Magnus whips his head around at the sound of Alec’s voice. It takes a second for his eyes to focus.   
“Stay back! Don't come any closer!” 

Alec sees the tear tracks on his cheeks in the faint glow from the stern running lights. 

“Take my hand. I'll pull you back in.” 

“No! stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go.” 

“No, you won't.” 

“What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me.” Magnus said. 

Alec reaches his hand out again, “You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand.”   
Magnus is confused now. He can't see him very well through the tears, so he wipes them with one hand, almost losing his balance, “You're distracting me. Go away!” 

“I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you.” Alec began taking off his shoes.   
“Don't be absurd. You'll be killed.” 

Alec takes off his jacket, “”'m a good swimmer.” 

“The fall alone would kill you.” 

“It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold.” 

Magnus looks down. The reality factor of what he is doing is sinking in, “How cold?” 

“Freezing. maybe a couple degrees over. Ever been to Wisconsin?” 

“No” 

“Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa falls. once when I was a kid me and my father were ice-fishing out on lake Waseta. I went through some thin ice and I’m telling you, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here.” 

Magnus is gaping at the man, “You're crazy.” 

“That’s what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship.” He slides one step closer, like moving up on a spooked horse, “Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand.” 

Magnus stares at this madman for a long time. He looks at his eyes and they somehow suddenly seem to fill his universe. Magnus nods his head before he unfastens one hand from the rail and reaches it around toward him. Alec reaches out to take it, firmly.   
“I’m Alec Lightwood.”   
“Pleasure to meet you, Alexander.” 

Magnus starts to turn. Now that he has decided to live, the height is terrifying. He is overcome by vertigo as he shifts his footing, turning to face the ship. As he starts to climb, one-foot slips off the edge of the deck.   
He plunges, letting out a piercing shriek. Alec, gripping him hard, is jerked toward the rail. Magnus barely grabs a lower rail with his free hand.   
Quartermaster, up on the docking bridge hears the scream and heads for the ladder.   
“I've got you. I won't let go.” Alec whispers. Calming him. 

Alec holds his hand with all his strength, bracing himself on the railing with his other hand. Magnus tries to get foothold on the smooth hull. Alec tries to lift his bodily over the railing.   
Alec, awkwardly clutching Magnus by whatever he can get a grip on as he flails, gets him over the railing. They fall together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that Alec winds up slightly on top of him.   
Rowe slides down the ladder from the docking bridge like it's a fire drill and sprints across the fantail.   
Rowe runs up and pulls Alec off Magnus, revealing her disheveled and sobbing on the deck.   
“Here you, stand back! don't move an inch!” He yells at Alec, “fetch the master at arms.”   
A few minutes later, Alec is being detained by the burly master at arms, the closest thing to a cop on board. He is handcuffing Alec.  
Leo is right in front of Alec, and furious. He has obviously just rushed out here with the other men, and none of them have coats over their black-tie evening dress. Leo is more concerned with Alec then Magnus. He grabs him by the lapels. 

“What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé?! Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?! 

Magnus yells out, “Leo, stop! it was an accident.” 

“An accident?!” 

“It was... stupid really. I was leaning over, and I slipped. I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. and I slipped, and I would have gone overboard... and Mr. Lightwood here saved me, and he almost went over himself.” 

“Was that the way of it?” He asked Alec. 

Magnus is begging him with his eyes not to say what really happened. 

“Uh huh. that was pretty much it.”

He looks at Magnus a moment longer. Now they have a secret together. 

“Ah... perhaps a little something for the boy?” A man wondered regarding Alec. 

Leo nods, “A twenty should do it.” 

“Is that all I’m worth to you?” Magnus gasps. 

“Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?” 

“Sure. count me in.” Alec replies still looking at Magnus. 

Leo turns to go, putting a protective arm around Magnus.


	5. Part 5

****   
As Magnus undresses for bed he sees Leo standing in his doorway, reflected in the cracked mirror of his vanity. He comes toward him. 

In an unexpectedly tender voice he says, “I know you've been melancholy, and I don't pretend to know why,” From behind his back he hands Magnus a large black velvet jewel case. He takes it, numbly, “I intended to save this till the engagement party next week. But I thought tonight, perhaps a reminder of my feeling for you...” 

Magnus slowly opens the box. Inside is a necklace. It is huge... a malevolent red stone glittering with an infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections. 

“my god... Leo. is it a—" 

“Diamond. Yes, it is. 56 carats.” He takes the necklace and during the following places it around Magnus’ throat. He turns him to the mirror, staring behind him. 

****   
The social centre of steerage life. It is stark by comparison to the opulence of first class, but is a loud, boisterous place. There are mothers with babies, kids running between the benches yelling in several languages and being scolded in several more. There are old women yelling, men playing chess, girls doing needlepoint and reading dime novels. There is even an upright piano and Izzy is noodling around it.   
Three boys, shrieking and shouting, are scrambling around chasing a rat under the benches, trying to catch it with a shoe and causing general havoc.   
Alec is playing with Cora, drawing funny faces together in his sketchbook.   
Jace is struggling to get a conversation going with an attractive Norwegian girl who was sitting with her family at a table across the room. 

Magnus, coming toward them. The activity in the room stops... a hush falls. Magnus feels suddenly self-conscious as the steerage passengers stare openly at this prince, some with resentment, others with awe. He spots Alec and gives a little smile, walking straight to him.   
“Hello, Alexander.” 

“Hello again.” 

“Could I speak to you in private?” 

“Uh, yes. of course. after you.” He motions him ahead and follows. Alec glances over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised, as he walks out with Magnus leaving a stunned silence. 

Alec and Magnus walk side by side. They pass people reading and talking in steamer chairs, some of whom glance curiously at the mismatched couple. Alec feels out of place in his rough clothes. They are both awkward, for different reasons.   
“So, you got a name by the way?”   
“Magnus. Magnus Bane.” He pauses, “Alexander, I feel like such an idiot. it took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you. I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... for pulling me back. But for your discretion.” 

“You're welcome. Magnus.” 

“Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich boy. What does he know about misery?” 

Alec shook his head, “That's not what I was thinking. what I was thinking was... what could have happened to hurt this boy so much he thought he had no way out.” 

“I don't... it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect in amber. I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship... even the titanic wasn't big enough. not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really thought about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious. I'll show them. they'll be sorry!” 

“That penguin last night, is he one of them?” 

Magnus chuckled, “Penguin? oh, Leo! he is them.” 

“Is he your boyfriend?” 

“Worse I'm afraid.” He shows him his engagement ring. A sizable diamond. 

“Look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom.” 

They laugh together. A passing steward scowls at Alec, who is clearly not a first-class passenger, but Magnus just glares at him away. 

“So, you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off 'cause you're marrying this fella?” 

“Yes, exactly!” 

“So, don't marry him.” 

“If only it were that simple.” 

“It is that simple.” 

“Oh, Alexander... please don't judge me until you've seen my world.” 

“Well, I guess I will tonight.” 

Looking for another topic, any other topic, he indicates his sketchbook, “What's this?” 

“Just some sketches.” 

“May I?”   
The question is rhetorical because he has already grabbed the book. He sits on a deck chair and opens the sketchbook. On the page were Alec's sketches... each one an expressive little bit of humanity: an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, a father and daughter at the rail. the faces are luminous and alive. His book is a celebration of the human condition.   
“Alexander, these are quite good! really, they are.” 

They smile at each other. 

“Well, well...” Magnus has come upon a series of nudes. Magnus is transfixed by the languid beauty he has created. His nudes are soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes. They feel more like portraits than studies of the human form... Almost uncomfortably intimate. Magnus blushes, raising the book as some strollers go by.   
“And these were drawn from life?” 

“Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of people willing take their clothes off.” 

“You liked to draw this woman. You used her several times.” Magnus comments. 

“She had beautiful hands.” 

“I think you must have had a love affair with her...” 

“No, no! Just with her hands.” 

“You have a gift, Alexander. You do. You see people.” 

“I see you.” 

There it is. That piercing gaze again. 

“And...?” 

“You never would’ve jumped.”


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is Love and Love is a strong thing....

****   
Magnus and Alec stroll aft, past people lounging on deck chairs in the slanting late-afternoon light. Stewards scurry to serve tea or hot cocoa. 

“You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist... Living in a garret, poor but free!” 

“You wouldn't last two days. There's no hot water, and hardly ever any caviar.” 

“Listen, buster... I hate caviar! And I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head.” 

“I'm sorry. Really... I am.” 

“Well, alright. There's something in me, Alexander. I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... A dancer. Like Isadora Duncan.... A wild pagan spirit...” 

He leaps forward, lands deftly and whirls like a dervish. Then he sees something ahead and his face lights up, “...or a moving picture actor!” 

****   
Painted with orange light, Magnus and Alec lean on the A-deck rail aft, shoulder to shoulder. The ship's lights come on.   
It is a magical moment... Perfect. 

“So, then what, Mr. Alexander?” 

“Well, then logging got to be too much like work, so I went down to Los Angelas to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a rollercoaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents apiece.” 

“A whole ten cents?!” 

“Yeah; it was great money... I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. But only in summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing.” 

“Why can't I be like you Alexander? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there, sometime... To that pier... Even if we only ever just talk about it.” 

Alec smiles at the shorter man, “Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... Right in the surf... But you have to ride like a cowboy. Say ‘Yeeha!’ and everything.” 

“Can you show me?” 

“Sure. If you like.” 

“I think I would. And teach me to spit too. Like a real man. Leo said I shouldn’t do it but it looks so fun.” 

“They didn't teach you that in finishing school? Here, it's easy. Watch closely.” He spits. It arcs out over the water, “Your turn.” 

Magnus screws up his mouth and spits. A pathetic little bit of foamy spittle which mostly runs down her chin before falling off into the water. 

Alec laughs, “Nope, that was pitiful. Here, like this... You hawk it down... HHHNNNK!... Then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, like that, then a big breath and PLOOOW!! You see the range on that thing?” 

He goes through the steps. Hawks it down, etc. He lets fly. So, does Alec alongside him. Two comets of gob fly out over the water. 

“That was great!” Alec praised. 

“I better be off. See you at dinner, Alexander.” 

And with that, Alec watched him go.


	7. Part 7

****   
Men's suits and jackets and formal wear are strewn all over the place. Izzy asked her friend Clary to help. Alec is dressed, except for his jacket, and Clary is tying his bow tie. 

****   
Alec steps in the hall and his breath is taken away by the splendor spread out before him. Overhead is the enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its center. Sweeping down six stories is the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of the time.   
And the people: the women in their floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and abundant jewellery... The gentlemen in evening dress, standing with one hand at the small of the back, talking quietly.   
Alec descends to A deck. Several men nod a perfunctory greeting. He nods back, keeping it simple. He feels like a spy.   
Leo comes down the stairs, with Ruth on his arm, covered in jewellery. They both walk right past Alec, neither one recognizing him. Leo nods at him, one gent to another. But Alec barely has time to be amused. Because just behind Leo and Ruth on the stairs is Magnus, a vision in red and black, his arms sheathed in white gloves that come well above the elbow. Alec is hypnotized by his beauty.   
He approaches Alec. He imitates the gentlemen's stance, hand behind his back. Magnus extends his gloved hand and he takes it, kissing the back of her fingers. Magnus flushes, beaming noticeably before chuckling. 

After Magnus has introduced him to everyone they sat down at the table. 

Ruth speaks first, “Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Lightwood. I hear they're quite good on this ship.” 

“The best I've seen, ma'am. Hardly any rats.” 

Magnus motions surreptitiously for Alec to take his napkin off his plate. 

Leo smiles, “Mr. Lightwood is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancé last night,” He then speaks to Alec, as if to a child, “This is foie gras. It's goose liver.” 

Whispers exchanged. Alec becomes the subject of furtive glances. Now they're all feeling terribly liberal and dangerous.   
“How do you take your caviar, sir?” The waiter asks Alec.   
But before he could say anything, Leo answered for him, “Just a soupcon of lemon...it improves the flavor with champagne.” 

Alec turns to the waiter, “No caviar for me, thanks.”   
He looks at Magnus, pokerfaced, and he smiles. 

Ruth butts in again, “And where exactly do you live, Mr. Lightwood? 

“Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humour.” 

Salad is served. Alec reaches for the fish fork. Magnus gives him a look and picks up the salad fork, prompting him with his eyes. Alec quickly changes forks. 

“You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?” Ruth wonders. 

“Well... It's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talking about going to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Something like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count.” 

“Well said, Alexander.” Magnus praised.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love all the support. thank you <3

****   
Dessert has been served and a waiter arrives with cigars in a humidor on a wheeled cart. The men start clipping ends and lighting. 

“Next it'll be brandies in the Smoking Room.” Magnus whispers, explaining to Alec, “Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe.” 

“Joining us, Lightwood? You don't want to stay out here with the lesser, do you?” Said Leo.

“No thanks. I'm heading back.” 

“Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come.”   
The gentlemen leave. 

Magnus smiles sadly at Alec, “Alexander, must you go?” 

“Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin.”   
He leans over to take Magnus’ hand where he slips a tiny folded note into his palm.   
Ruth, scowling, watches him walk away across the enormous room. Magnus surreptitiously opens the note below table level. It reads: “Meet me at the clock". 

****   
Magnus crosses the A-Deck foyer, sighting Alec at the landing above. Overhead is the crystal dome. Alec has his back to him, studying the ornate clock with its carved figures of Honor and Glory. It softly strikes the hour.   
He goes up the sweeping staircase toward him. He turns, sees him... Smiles. 

“Want to go to a real party?”


	9. Part 9

****   
Crowd led and alive with music, laughter and raucous carrying on. An ad hoc band is gathered near the upright piano, honking out lively stomping music on fiddle, accordion and tambourine. People of all ages are dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing, even brawling.   
Jace hands Magnus a pint of stout and he hoists it   
Alec and Magnus face each other. He is trembling as Alec takes his right hand in his left. His other hand slides to the small of his back. It is an electrifying moment. 

“I don't know the steps.” Magnus worries. 

“Just move with me. Don't think.” 

The music starts, and they are off. A little awkward at first, he starts to get into it. He grins at Alec as he starts to get the rhythm.   
Then he grabs Alec and they plunge back into the fray, dancing faster as the music speeds up. All laughing and smiling. All happy and free.

A table gets knocked over as some drunk crashes into it. And in the middle of it... Magnus dancing with Alec. The steps are fast, and they shine with sweat. A space opens around them, and people watch them, clapping as the band plays faster and faster.   
Jace and Clary hitting it off. Dancing and he whirls her, then she responds by whirling him.

The tune ends in a mad rush. Alec steps away from Magnus with a flourish, allowing him to take a bow. Exhilarated and slightly tipsy, he does a graceful ballet player, feet turned out perfectly. Everyone laughs and applauds.   
They move to a table, flushed and sweaty. Magnus grabs Jace's cigarette and takes a big drag. He's feeling cocky. Jace is grinning, holding hands with Clary.

****  
They fumble the words and break down laughing. They have reached the First-Class Entrance, but don't go straight in, not wanting the evening to end. Through the doors the sound of the ship's orchestra wafts gently. Magnus grabs a davit and leans back, staring at the cosmos. 

“Isn't it magnificent? So grand and endless,” He goes to the rail and leans on it, “They're such small people, Alexander... My crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... And someday the bubble's going to burst.” 

Alec goes beside him, his hand just touching the other mans. It is the slightest contact imaginable, and all either one of them can feel is that square inch of skin where their hands are touching. 

“You're not one of them. There's been a mistake.” 

“A mistake?” 

“Uh huh. You got mailed to the wrong address.” 

Magnus let out a laugh, “I did, didn't I?” He looks up at the sky, “Look! A shooting star.” 

“That was a long one. My father used to say that whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven.” 

“I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?” 

Alec looks at Magnus and finds that they are suddenly very close together. It would be so easy to move another couple of inches, to kiss him. Magnus seems to be thinking the same thing. 

“What would you wish for?” Alec asks. 

“For something I can't have.”


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinions and suggestions on future fics.

****   
A bright clear day. Sunlight splashing across the promenade. Leo and Magnus are having breakfast in silence. The tension is palpable. Trudy, in her maid's uniform, pours the coffee and goes inside. 

“I had hoped you would come to me last night.” Leo said, voice low. 

“I was tired.” 

“Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting.” 

Magnus stiffened, “I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me.” 

“You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?” 

“I'm not some foreman in your mills than you can command! I am your fiancé...” 

Leo explodes, sweeping the breakfast china off the table with a crash. He moves to Magnus in one shocking moment, glowering over him and gripping the sides of his chair, so he is trapped between his arms. 

“Yes! You are! And my spouse... In practice, if not yet by law. So, you will honour me, as a lesser is required to honour their husband! I will not be made out a fool! Is this in any way unclear?” 

Magnus shrinks into the chair. He sees Trudy, frozen, partway through the door bringing the orange juice. Leo follows Magnus' glance and straightens up. He stalks past the maid, entering the stateroom. 

****   
Magnus is dressed for the day and is in the middle of helping Ruth with her corset. The tight bindings do not inhibit Ruth's fury at all. 

“You are not to see that boy again; do you understand me Magnus? I forbid it!” 

Magnus has his knee at the base of his mother's back and is pulling the corset strings with both hands. 

“Oh, stop it, Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed.” 

Ruth pulls away from him, and crosses to the door, locking it. CLACK! 

“Magnus, this is not a game! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!” 

“Of course, I know it's gone. You remind me every day!” Magnus snaps. 

“Your father left us nothing, but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we must play.” 

Magnus turns her around and grabs the corset strings again. Ruth sucks in her waist and he pulls. 

“I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Leo, and it will insure our survival.” Ruth said. 

“How can you put this on my shoulders?” Magnus pleas. 

“Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the winds? My God, Magnus, how can you be so selfish?” 

“It's so unfair.” 

“Of course, it's unfair! We're lesser. Our choices are never easy.” 

“Why couldn’t I be an Alpha male? Why do I have to be so soft?” 

“Because that’s who you are.”


	11. Part 11

****   
Leo stands well back, keeping an eye on Magnus. He notices a commotion at the entry doors. Alec has been halted there by two stewards. He is dressed in his third-class clothes, and stands there, hat in hand, looking out of place. 

“Ah, Mr. Lightwood. Here is a token of gratitude for saving dear Magnus.” He holds out two twenty-dollar bills, which Alec refuses to take. 

“I don't want money, I—” 

Leo cuts him off, “…and also to remind you that you hold a third-class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate.” 

Alec spots Magnus but he doesn't see him. 

“I just need to talk to Magnus for a—” 

Again, Leo cuts him off, “Gentlemen, please see that Mr. Lightwood gets back where he belongs. And that he stays there.” 

****   
Alec, walking with determination, is followed closely by Izzy and Jace. He quickly climbs the steps to B-Deck and steps over the gate separating 3rd from 2nd class. 

Izzy sighs, “He's a god amongst mortal men, there's no denying. But he's in another world, Alec, forget him. He closed the door.” 

Alec moves furtively to the wall below the A-Deck promenade, aft. 

“It was them who closed the door, not him,” He glances around the deck, “Ready... Go.”

Jace shakes his head resignedly and puts his hands together, crouching down. Alec steps into Jace’s hands and gets boosted up to the next deck, where he scrambles nimbly over the railing, onto the First-class deck. 

“He’s out of his mind.” Jace mutters, staring at Alec. 

Izzy smirks, “No. He’s in love.” 

“Is there a difference?”


	12. Part 12

****   
A man is playing with his son, who is spinning a top with a string. The man's overcoat and hat are sitting on a deck chair nearby. Alec emerges from behind one of the huge deck cranes and calmly picks up the coat and bowler hat. He walks away, slipping into the coat, and slicks his hair back with spit. Then puts the hat on at a jaunty angle. At a distance he could pass for a gentleman. 

Alec spots Magnus going into his room alone. He rushes over.   
Alec closes the door behind him and glances out through the ripple-glass window to the starboard rail, where the gym instructor is chatting up the woman who was riding the bike. 

Alec clears his throat making Magnus turn around quickly in shock. 

He gasps, “Alexander, this is impossible. I can't see you.”   
Alec takes Magnus by the shoulders, “Magnus, you’re a spoiled little brat sometimes, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding person I've ever known and—”   
“Alexander, I—”   
“No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... And I know I have nothing to offer you, Mags. I know that. But I'm involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright.”   
“I’m a lesser, Alexander. I’m not a manly man that can fight. I am a laughing stock in my community but….” 

Magnus feels the tears coming to his eyes. Alec is so open and real... Not like anyone he has ever known.   
“You're making this very hard. I'll be fine. Really.” 

“I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're going to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is going to go out.” 

“It's not up to you to save me, Alexander.” 

“You're right. Only you can do that.” 

“I have to get back, they'll miss me. Please, Alexander, for both our sakes, leave me alone.”


	13. Part 13

****   
The titanic shines in the dusk light, as if lit by the embers of a giant fire.   
Alec is right at the apex of the bow railing, his favorite spot. He closes his eyes, letting the chill wind clear his head.   
When he hears a voice, behind him... 

“Hello, Alexander.” 

He turns, and he is standing there. 

Magnus smiles, “I changed my mind.” 

Alec smiles at him, his eyes drinking him in. His cheeks are red with the chill wind, and his eyes sparkle. His hair blows wildly about her face. 

“Jace said you might be up….” 

“Sssshh. Come here.” Alec puts his hand on Magnus’ waist. As if he is going to kiss him, “Close your eyes.” 

He does, and Alec turns him to face forward, the way the ship is going. He presses him gently to the rail, standing right behind him. Then he takes Magnus’ two hands and raises them until he is standing with his arms outstretched on each side.   
Magnus is going along with him. When he lowers his hands, his arms stay up... Like wings. 

“Okay. Open them.” 

Magnus gasps. There is nothing in his field of vision but water. It's like there is no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolls toward him, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There is only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feet below. 

“I'm flying!” He leans forward, arching his back. Alec puts his hands onto Magnus’ waist to steady him. 

Magnus closes his eyes, feeling himself floating weightless far above the sea. He smiles dreamily, then leans back, gently pressing his back against the hard chest. Alec pushes forward slightly against him.   
Slowly Alec raises his hands, arms outstretched, and they meet other mans... Fingertips gently touching. Then their fingers intertwine. Moving slowly, their fingers caress through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers.   
Alec tips his face forward into Magnus’ blowing hair, letting the scent of him wash over him, until his cheek is against his ear.   
Magnus turns his head until his lips are near Alec’s. He lowers his arms, turning further, until he finds his mouth with his. Alec wraps his arms around him from behind, and they kiss like this with his head turned and tilted back, surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kiss, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion.   
Alec and the ship seem to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting Magnus, buoying him forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the naked drawing scene so .... keep a look out for the update.... ;)


	14. Part 14 (Naked Drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naked drawing scene we all wanted...

****   
Like in a dream the beautiful woodwork and satin upholstery emerge from the rusted ruin. Alec is overwhelmed by the opulence of the room. He sets his sketchbook and drawing materials on the marble table. 

“Will this light do? Don't artists need good light?” Magnus asks. 

Alec, in bad French accent, says, “Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions.” That made them both chuckle.   
Magnus goes into the adjoining walk-in wardrobe closet. Alec sees him go to the safe and start working the combination. He's fascinated. 

“Leo insist on lugging this thing everywhere.” Magnus explains. 

“Should I be expecting him anytime soon?” 

“Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out.” 

CLUNK! He unlocks the safe. Glancing up, he meets Alec’s eyes in the mirror behind the safe. He opens it and removes the necklace, then holds it out to Alec, who takes it nervously.   
“What is it? A sapphire?” 

“A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean.” 

Alec gazes at wealth beyond his comprehension.

“I want you to draw me like your French girl. Wearing this,” He smiles at Alec seductively, “Wearing only this.” 

****   
Alec is laying out his pencils like surgical tools. His sketchbook is open and ready. He looks up as Magnus comes into the room, wearing a silk kimono. 

“The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want.” 

Magnus hands him a dime and steps back, parting the kimono. The blue stone lies on his caramel chest. Magnus’ heart is pounding as he slowly lowers the robe.   
Alec looks so stricken, it is almost comical. The kimono drops to the floor. 

Magnus poses on the divan, settling like a cat into the position. 

Alec blushes, looking at the naked form, “Uh... Just bend your left leg a little and... And lower your head. Eyes to me. That's it.” 

Alec starts to sketch. He drops his pencil and Magnus stifles a laugh. 

“I believe you are blushing, Mr. Lightwood. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing.” 

“He does landscapes.” 

Alec’s hazel eyes come up to look at Magnus over the top edge of his sketchpad.   
Despite his nervousness, he draws with sure strokes, and what emerges is the best thing he has ever done. Magnus’ pose is languid, his hands beautiful, and his eyes radiate his energy. 

****   
Alec is signing the drawing. Magnus, wearing his kimono again, is leaning on his shoulder, watching.   
Magnus gazes at the drawing. Alec has X-rayed into his soul. 

“Date it, Alexander. I want to always remember this night.” 

He does: 4/14/1912. 

Magnus meanwhile scribbles a note on a piece of Titanic stationary. Magnus accepts the drawing from Alec, and crosses to the safe in the wardrobe.   
He puts the diamond back in the safe, placing the drawing and the note on top of it. Closes the door with a CLUNK!


	15. Part 15

****   
Magnus, fully dressed now, returns to the sitting room. 

When suddenly they hear a key in the lock. Magnus takes Alec's hand and leads him silently through the bedrooms. Leo and his men enters by the sitting room door.   
They hear a door opening and goes through Leo's room toward Magnus’. 

Magnus and Alec come out of the stateroom, closing the door.  
Magnus leads him quickly along the corridor toward the B deck foyer. They are halfway across the open space when the sitting room door opens in the corridor and Leo comes out. The valet sees Alec with Magnus and hustles after them. 

They break into a run, surprising the few ladies and gentlemen about. Magnus leads him past the stairs to the bank of elevators. They run into one, shocking the hell out of the Operator.

“Take us down. Quickly, quickly!” Magnus yells. 

The Operator scrambles to comply. Alec even helps him close the steel gate. Leo runs up as the lift starts to descend. He slams one hand on the bars of the gate.   
Magnus sticks his middle finger up and laughs as Leo disappears above. The Operator gapes at them.


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster will strike soon... prepare yourselves.. . x0x

****   
A functional space, with access to several machine spaces. Alec and Magnus are leaning against a wall, laughing. 

“Pretty tough for a valet, this fella.” Alec gasps for air. 

“He's an ex-Pinkerton. Leo's father hired him to keep Leo out of trouble... To make sure he always got back to the hotel with his wallet and watch, after some crawl through the less reputable parts of town...” 

“Kinda like we're doing right now-- uh oh!” Leo has spotted them from a cross-corridor nearby. He charges toward them. They run around a corner into a blind alley. There is one door, marked ‘Crew Only’, and Alec flings it open. 

They enter a roaring ran room, with no way out but a ladder going down. Alec latches the deadbolt on the door, and Leo slams against it a moment later. Alec grins at Magnus, pointing to the ladder, “After you, Mags.” 

****   
The two lovers come down the escape ladder and look around in amazement. It is like a vision of hell itself, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the smoky glow. They run the length of the boiler room, dodging amazed stokers, and trimmers with their wheelbarrows of coal.   
They run through the open watertight door into another boiler room. Alec pulls Magnus through the fiercely hot alley between two boilers and they wind up in the dark, out of sight of the working crew. Watching from the shadows, they see the stokers working in the hellish glow, shovelling coal into the insatiable maws of the furnaces. The whole place thunders with the roar of the fires.


	17. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Malec lovin ;)

****   
The furnaces roar, silhouetting the glistening stokers. Alec kisses Magnus’ face, tasting the sweat trickling down from his forehead. They kiss passionately in the steamy, pounding darkness. 

Alec and Magnus enter and run laughing between the rows of stacked cargo.   
They come upon William Carter's brand-new Renault touring car, lashing down to a pallet. It looks like a royal coach from a fairy tale, its brass trim and headlamps nicely set off by its deep burgundy color.   
Magnus climbs into the plushily upholstered back seat, acting very royal. There are cut crystals bud vases on the walls back there, each containing a rose. Alec jumps into the driver's seat, enjoying the feel of the leather and wood. 

Magnus pulls him over the seat into the back.

He lands next to Magnus, and his breath seems loud in the quiet darkness. He looks at Magnus and he is smiling.   
They kiss lovingly and passionately. Tongues and teeth mixing in. They held onto each other as their adrenaline calms, meanwhile their lust grows.   
They pull apart, sharing breath with Magnus’ hands cupping the tattooed neck, keeping him close. 

“Are you nervous?” Magnus asks. 

“K-Kinda.” 

He strokes Magnus’ face, cherishing him. Magnus kisses his artist's fingers. 

“Make love to me, Alexander.” 

He kisses him, and Magnus slides down in the seat under his welcome weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i do a smut scene for the next chapter or not??? :/


	18. Part 18 (Smutty Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut for you lovelies <3

With Alec all intimacy had been tender and slow, still passionate, but always so sweet and tender. Being with him was much different than being with Leo.   
It was filled with happiness, joy…. And... love. 

Lying in the backseat of the car, Magnus was slowly going insane just from kissing the other man. 

They both were turned on, rutting against one another as their mouths collided repeatedly, their teeth catching on lips and their tounges sliding against each other’s. It was intoxicating.

Magnus moaned as Alec pushed harder against him, searching for more much needed friction. Alec’s hair was tousled from Magnus’ fingers running through it, tugging at the locks, sending shivers down Alec’s body like a wave.

The scent of arousal was heavy in the air, turning on both men even more.

Magnus chased after Alec's mouth as he pulled away to breathe.

Smirking, Magnus caught Alec’s lower lip with his teeth and biting it. Alec moaned.

Magnus quickly knelt on the floor, in- between Alec’s legs as he ran his nose along the prominent outline of Alec’s clothed cock. 

Alec groaned and allowed Magnus to unzip his trousers and release the large cock from its prison.

Alec sighed in pleasure at the first touch of Magnus’ tongue to his cock. 

A violent shiver of pleasure rushing up his spine as Magnus took him into his mouth and applied gentle pressure, licking his tongue up and down the vein underneath as he tasted the salty precum dripping onto his flattened tongue.  
Magnus smiled (As best he could) and bobbed his head, taking more into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the swollen dick, his tongue flicking into the slit at the top to lap at the freshly leaked precum.

“Mags! F-Fuck!” 

Magnus wrapped his hand around the base and began to stroke in time with his suction. He could feel Alec tighten his grip in his hair.

Magnus got up and saddled Alec’s hips. He then started to grind into Alec's crotch, begging for him to do something. Alec slowly undressed him, so that Magnus was only in his underwear. 

“You’re beautiful.” Alec breathes making Magnus blush. 

Alec made Magnus lay back down against the seat, holding him there while Alec took off the last pieces of clothing.  
Alec began to nibble at Magnus’ neck, sucking at the pulse. 

“You’re so beautiful, Mags” He murmured quietly, letting his hands slide up Magnus’ thighs.

Magnus moaned softly at his words and started circling his hips making Alec’s breaths strain. He lurched up, his lips descended onto a small brown nipple. Alec sucked harshly on the nub while teasing the other with his fingers. 

“Alexander.” Hearing his name, Alec rolled his tongue against the skin and licked up deliberately, pleased with the moan that left his partner’s mouth.

“A-Alec…” It was breathy, but Alec could sense the urgency in it, pulling away. A thin streak of saliva connected his tongue to Magnus’ areola before it disappeared.

“Y-You okay?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nods, “I need you. Please. Alexander. I just want you in me.”

"You tell me if you're ever uncomfortable, and I'll stop okay.”

“I trust you, Alexander.”

Nodding, Alec licked his own fingers, slicking them with his own salvia before he stuck his middle finger inside of Magnus. Magnus arched his back and bit his lower lips to avoid   
making the loud moan that was caught in his throat. 

"Alexander." Magnus whined. Alec starts to push his finger in and out in a quick pace, looking into his lover’s eyes.

They kiss again and Magnus moans into Alec’s lips. 

When Magnus said he was ready, Alec added in a second finger, and that's when Magnus’ moans started. 

"Your fingers feel so good," Magnus whispered in Alec’ ear like it was a secret. 

Alec cupped the back of Magnus’ head and brought him in for another deep kiss but this one was filled with even more love and passion. He kissed all over Magnus’ face and it made the man laugh happily at the affection. 

"I think I'm ready now," Magnus whispered, "I want you inside me, Please, Alexander."

Magnus wiggled closer to Alec's groin and gently adjusted his legs, so they would be in a more comfortable position. Alec took hold of his cock and placed his tip right at his entrance. 

Alec bit his lip as he looked down to watch. He was nervous and anxious but also extremely excited. 

Magnus looked up at his lover and smiled, nodding his head. With his blessing, Alec slowly slid his cock inside the tight rim.

Magnus brought his knuckle up to bite down on it as he moaned deep and loud, feeling himself being stretched out to the max. It burned. But, oh, was it good. 

Alec desperately holds back the urge to just thrust all the way inside and moans softly at the tightness. He sinks inside inch by inch and gives Magnus as much time as he needs to adjust to him.

Magnus is blushing hard and sighs in relief when he feels Alec all the way inside of him.  
They kiss again, giving Magnus time to adjust. 

“You can move,” Magnus mutters. Alec nods a bit and supports himself with one hand while the other holds the smaller man’s hip. 

He starts off by slowly grinding his hips and gives small gentle thrusts, barely pulling out. Letting Magnus relax around him and moans, gripping onto Alec’s shoulders.

“Fuck, Mags” Alec chokes out, “You feel so good,” 

Alec pulls out and thrusts back inside gently. Magnus moans quietly at the sudden change of pace. 

Nails dug into the sheets while Alec forced himself to keep looking at Magnus. It was hard not to let his eyes roll back into his skull. 

Magnus moaned but bit his lip to hopefully censor some of the noises he was making.

“Don’t do that,” Alec whispered hoarsely and reached with his free hand to smooth Magnus’ lips, “Wanna hear you.” 

“Ahh…F-Fuck!” Magnus could only moan in response.

The car instantly got ten degrees hotter and the windows began to steam.

“A-Alexander, please…more,” Magnus pleaded and lifted one of his legs over Alec’s shoulder.

“You don’t know…how many times I have been… thinking about…” Alec said, his hips moving faster and faster. “About how you would look under me,” 

His voice made Magnus shudder. Tingles spread all over his body as Alec’s pace got faster.

“Your body is so fucking beautiful,” Alec continued. He is squeezing Magnus’ thighs, “Your eyes, your lips, you smile, your hips, your thighs… fucking perfect.”

“Alexander…”

“You’re perfect…absolutely gorgeous!” Alec was rambling as he was ramming into his lover. 

“Alec! Fuck! Alexander, o-oh my g-go-god!” 

Alec came inside him, filling him up. Magnus was overwhelmed and when he did cum, everything was white, and he was almost passed out from the high.   
The panted into a kiss. Magnus held onto Alec’s head never wanting to let go.


	19. Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Love...

**** 

An hour later... the windows of the Renault is completely fogged up from the steam.  
They both lie together.   
Alec’s overcoat is like a blanket over them. They are huddled under it, intertwined, still mostly clothed. Their faces are flushed, and they look at each other wonderingly. He puts his hand on Alec’s face, as if making sure he is real. 

“You're trembling.” Magnus whispers. 

“It's okay. I'm alright.” He lays his cheek against Magnus’ chest, “I can feel your heart beating.” 

Magnus hugs Alec’s head to his chest, and just holds on for dear life. 

"I don't ever want to leave this moment." Magnus said. 

"Me either." 

They kiss again, sharing the moment. Forever searching for one another through their touches. 

**** 

Leo stands at the open safe. He stares at the drawing of Magnus and his face clenches with fury. 

He reads the note again: "DARLING, NOW YOU NOW CAN KEEP US BOTH LOCKED IN YOUR SAFE, MAGNUS". 

Leo crumples Magnus’ note, then takes the drawing in both hands as if to rip it in half. He tenses to do it, then stops himself. 

“I have a better idea.” He said with a wicked smile. 

****

Two of Leo’s men enter. They have electric torches and play the beams around the hold. They spot the Renault with its fogged up rear window and approach it slowly. 

One of the men whips open the door. 

The back seat is empty.


	20. Part 20 (Disaster hits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and horror.......

****   
Alec and Magnus, fully dressed, come through a crew door onto the deck. They can barely stand, they are laughing so hard. 

They stand in each other’s arms. Their breath clouds around them in the now freezing air, but they don't even feel the cold. 

“When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you.” Magnus whispers. 

“This is crazy.” 

“I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it.” 

Alec pulls him closer and kisses him fiercely. 

****   
Kruuunch!! The ship hits an Iceberg on its starboard bow. 

The ice smashing in the steel hull plates. The iceberg bumps and scrapes along the side of the ship. Rivets pop as the steel plate of the hull flexes under the load.   
Like a sledgehammer beating along outside the ship, the berg splits the hull plates and the sea pour in, sweeping them off their feet. The icy water swirls around the Renault as Leo’s men scramble for the stairs. 

Jace is tossed in his bunk by the impact. He hears a sound like the greatly amplified squeal of a skate on ice. 

In the boiler room, the men stagger as they hear the rolling thunder of the collision. They see the starboard side of the ship buckle in toward them and are almost swept off their feet by a rush of water coming in about two feet above the floor. 

On the well deck, Magnus and Alec break their kiss and look up in astonishment as the berg sails past, blocking out the sky like a mountain. Fragments break off it and crash down onto the deck, and they must jump back to avoid flying chunks of ice.   
Magnus and Alec rushes to the starboard rail in time to see the berg moving aft down the side of the ship.


	21. Part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disaster, lies and broken trust

****   
In steerage, Jace comes out into the hall to see what's going on. He sees dozens of rats running toward him in the corridor, fleeing the flooding bow. Jace jumps aside as the rats run by. 

Izzy gets out of her top bunk in the dark and drops down to the floor. SPLASH!!

“What in hell--?!” She screams. 

She naps on the light. The floor is covered with 3 inches of freezing water, and more coming in. She pulls the door open, and steps out into the corridor, which is flooded. 

Jace is running toward her, yelling something in Italian. 

Izzy and Jace start pounding on doors, getting everybody up and out. The alarm spreads in several languages.

****   
Magnus and Alec are leaning over the starboard rail, looking at the hull of the ship. 

“Looks okay. I don't see anything.” Alec said. 

“Could it have damaged the ship?” 

“It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we're okay.” 

Behind them a couple of steerage guys are kicking the ice around the deck, laughing. 

****   
Izzy and Jace are in a crowd of steerage men clogging the corridors, heading aft away from the flooding. Many of them have grabbed suitcases and duffel bags, some of which are soaked. 

“If this is the direction the rats were running, it's good enough for me.” Izzy comments to herself. 

****   
A high respected man by the name of John is stopped in his tracks by Leo and his men. 

“Please, sir. There's no emergency….” John said but was cut off. 

“Yes, there is, I have been robbed. Now get the Master at Arms. Now you moron!”


	22. Part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies told.. trust gone... love shattered....

****   
Magnus and Alec come up the steps from the well deck, which are right next to the three men. They stare as the couple climbs over the locked gate.   
A moment later Captain Smith rounds the corner, followed by Andrews and Carpenter Hutchinson. They have come down from the bridge by the outside stairs. The three men, their faces grim, crush right past Magnus and Alec. Andrews barely glances at them. 

“It's bad.” Alec said, voice low to Magnus. 

“We have to tell Mother and Leo.” 

“Now it's worse.” Alec mutters under his breath. 

“Come with me, Alexander. I jump, you jump... Right?” 

“Right” 

Alec follows Magnus through the door inside the ship. 

****  
Magnus and Alec cross the foyer, entering the corridor. Leo is waiting for them in the hall as they approach the room. 

“We've been looking for you.” Said one of Leo’s men, Lovejoy was his name. 

Lovejoy follows and, unseen, moves close behind Alec and smoothly slips the diamond necklace into the pocket of his overcoat. 

****   
Leo and Ruth wait in the sitting room, along with the Master at Arms and two of Leo’s men.

Silence as Magnus and Alec enter. Ruth closes her robe at her throat when she sees Alec. 

“Something serious has happened.” Magnus said. 

“That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back...,” He looks from Magnus to Alec, “... I have a pretty good idea where to fine the other,” He looks to the Master at Arms, “Search him.” 

The Master at Arms steps up to Alec. 

Lovejoy pulls at Alec's coat and Alec shakes his head in dismay, shrugging out of it. The Master at Arms pats him down. 

“This is horseshit.” Alec mutters. 

Magnus scoffs, “Leo, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you…” 

Lovejoy pulls the Heart of the Ocean out of the pocket of Alec's coat, “Is this it?” 

Magnus is stunned. So is Alec. 

“That's it.” Leo confirms. 

“Right then. Now don't make a fuss.” The master at arms said as he starts to handcuff Alec. 

“Don't you believe it, Mags. Don't!” Alec pleas. 

Magnus looks uncertain, “He couldn't have.” 

Leo laughs, “Of course he could. Easy enough for a professional. He memorized the combination when you opened the safe.” 

“But I was with him the whole time.” 

Leo said, just to Magnus, low and cold, “Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on.” 

“They put it in my pocket!” Alec yells. 

“It's not even your pocket, son.” Lovejoy smirks, reading the tag inside, “"Property of A. L. Ryerson”” 

Lovejoy shows the coat to the Master at Arms. There is a label inside the collar with the owner's name, “That was reported stolen today.” 

“I was going to return it! Mags…” 

Magnus feels utterly betrayed, hurt and confused. He shrinks away from him. He starts shouting to him as Lovejoy and the Master at Arms drag him out into the hall. Magnus can't look him in the eye. 

“Mags, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it!”

Magnus is devastated. His mother lays a comforting hand on his shoulder as the tears well up.


	23. Part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments... keep them coming... :3

**** 

“I had better go dress.” Ruth said. 

Ruth exits and Leo crosses to Magnus. He regards him coldly for a moment, then slaps Magnus across the face. 

“Having fun acting like a slut?” 

To Magnus the blow is inconsequential compared to the blow his heart has been given. Leo grabs his shoulders roughly. 

“Look at me, you little...” 

There is a loud knock on the door and an urgent voice. The door opens, and their steward puts his head in, “Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt and come up to the boat deck.” 

“Get out. We're busy.” 

The steward persists, coming in to get the lifebelts down from the top of a dresser, “I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Sir, but it's captain's orders. Please dress warmly, it's quite cold tonight.” 

“This is ridiculous.” 

In the corridor outside the stewards are being so polite and obsequious they are conveying no sense of danger whatsoever. 

****   
Leo is carrying the lifebelts, almost as an afterthought. Magnus is like a sleepwalker, strolling along beside him. 

“It's just the God damned English doing everything by the book.” Leo snaps.

“There's no need for language.” Ruth complains. 

Thomas Andrews enters, looking around the magnificent room, which he knows is doomed. Magnus, standing nearby, sees his heartbroken expression. He walks over to him and Leo goes after him. 

“I saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth.” Magnus demands. 

“The ship will sink.” He tells them.

“You're certain?” 

“Yes. In an hour or so... All this... Will be at the bottom of the Atlantic.” 

Leo gasps, “My God.” 

Now it is Leo's turn to look stunned. The Titanic? Sinking?   
Andrews says, “Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?” 

“Yes, I understand. Thank you.” 

Andrews goes off, moving among the passengers and urging them to put on their lifebelts and get to the boats.


	24. Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to escalate ....

****   
Lovejoy and the Master at Arms are handcuffing Alec to a 4" water pipe as a crewman rushes in anxiously and almost blurts to the Master at Arms, “You're wanted by the Purser, sir. Urgently.” 

Lovejoy nods his head, “Go on. I'll keep an eye on him.” 

Lovejoy pulls a pearl handled Colt .45 automatic from under his coat. The Master at Arms nods and tosses the handcuff key to Lovejoy, then exits with the crewman. Lovejoy flips the key in the air. Catches it. 

**** 

The captain commanded his boats to swung out. He is standing amidst a crowd of uncertain passengers in all states of dress and undress. One first class woman is barefoot. Others are in stockings. The maître of the restaurant is in top hat and overcoat. Others are still in evening dress, while some are in bathrobes and kimonos. Women are wearing lifebelts over velvet gowns.   
Male lessers are rare and whenever one is formed, they must be protected along with the woman and children as they have more value.   
Some brought jewels, others books, even small dogs. 

“Hadn't we better get the women and children into the boats, sir?” 

Smith just nods, a bit abstractly, “Right! Start the loading. Women and children and Lessers!” 

“Ladies, please. Step into the boat.” 

Finally, they step into the boat, terrified of the drop to the water far below.   
Leo, Magnus and Ruth come out of the doors near the band. 

Ruth gasps, “My brooch, I left my brooch. I must have it!” 

She turns back to go to her room, but Leo takes her by the arm, refusing to let her go. The firmness of his hold surprises her. 

“Stay here, Ruth.” 

Ruth sees his expression and knows fear for the first time. 

They loaded seven lifeboats with first-class guests before lowering them into the water.


	25. Part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus follows his heart......

****   
Alec sits chained to the waterpipe, next to the porthole. Lovejoy sits on the edge of a desk. He puts a .45 bullet on the desk and watches it roll across and fall off. He picks up the bullet, “You know... I believe this ship may sink,” He crosses to Alec, “I've been asked to give you this small token of our appreciation...” 

He punches Alec hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Compliments of Leo.” 

Lovejoy flips the handcuff key in the air, catches it and puts it in his pocket. He exits. Alec is left gasping, handcuffed to the pipe. 

****   
Men are loading the boat nearest Leo and Magnus...   
“Lessers and children only! Sorry sir, no alpha men yet.” 

Another rocket bursts overhead, lighting the crowd. Startled faces turn upward. Fear now in the eyes. 

Magnus watches the farewells taking pace right in front of him as they step closer to the boat. Husbands saying goodbye to wives and children. Lovers and friends parted.  
A lovely girl named Lydia come along and smiles at Magnus.   
Lydia looks at Ruth, “Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat, sister.” 

Ruth turns up her nose, “Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded…” 

Magnus snaps, “Oh, Mother shut up!”   
Ruth freezes, mouth open.  
“Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... Not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die.” 

Leo said, “Not the better half.” 

Horror it hits Magnus like a thunderbolt. Alec is third class. He doesn't stand a chance. Another rocket bursts overhead, bathing their faces in white light. 

“You unimaginable bastard.” Magnus screams at Leo. 

Lydia goes to Ruth, “Come on, Ruth, get in the boat. These are the first-class seats right up here. That's it.” Lydia sits beside Ruth, “Come on, Magnus. You're next.”   
Magnus steps back, shaking his head. 

“Magnus, get in the boat!” Ruth commands. 

“I am not a lesser anymore.” He tells her, “Goodbye, mother.” 

Ruth, standing in the tippy lifeboat, can do nothing. Leo grabs Magnus’ arm but he pulls free and walks away through the crowd. Leo catches up to Magnus and grabs him again, roughly. 

“Where are you going? To him? Is that it? To be a whore to that gutter rat?” 

“I'd rather be a whore who is free than be your husband.” 

Leo clenches his jaw and squeezes Magnus’ arm viciously, pulling him back toward the lifeboat. Magnus pulls out a hairpin and jabs him with it. He lets go with a curse and Magnus run into the crowd. 

****   
Leo runs in, and down to the landing, pushing past the gentlemen and ladies who are filling up the stairs. He scans the A-deck foyer. 

Magnus is gone.


	26. Part 26

****   
Alec pulls on the pipe with all his strength. It's not budging. He hears gurgling sound. Water pours under the door, spreading rapidly across the floor. 

“Shit.” 

He tries to pull one hand out of the cuffs, working until the skin is raw... No good. 

“Help!! Somebody!! Can anybody hear me?!” 

****   
Thomas Andrews is opening stateroom doors, checking that people are out.   
Magnus runs up to him, breathless. 

“Mr. Andrews, thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?!” 

“What? You have to get to a boat right away!” 

“No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer.” 

“Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right.” 

“Bottom, left, right. I have it.” 

“Hurry, Magnus.” 

****   
Magnus runs up as the last Elevator Operator is closing up his lift to leave. 

“Sorry, Sir, lifts are closed…” 

Without thinking Magnus grabs him and shoves him back into the lift, “I'm through with being polite, goddamnit!! I may never be polite the rest of my life! Now take me down!!”

The operator fumbles to close the gate and start the lift.


	27. Part 27

****   
Through the wrought iron door of the elevator car Magnus can see the decks going past. The lift slows. Suddenly ice water is swirling around his legs. He yelps in surprise. So, does the operator.   
The car has landed in a foot of freezing water, shocking the hell out of him. He claws the door open and splashes out. The lift goes back up, behind him, as he looks around. 

He slogs down the flooded corridor. The place is understandably deserted. He is on his own.   
He turns into a cross-corridor, splashing down the hall. A row of doors on each side. 

“Alec? Alexander!?” 

****   
Alec is hopelessly pulling on the pipe again, straining until he turns red. He collapses back on the bench. Realizing he's screwed. 

Then he hears Magnus calling for him through the door. 

“Mags! Mags, I’m here!” 

****   
In the hall, Magnus hears his voice. Then pushes the door open, creating a small wave.   
He splashes over Alec and puts his arms around him. 

“Alexander... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”

They are so happy to see each other it's embarrassing. 

“That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket.” 

“I know, I know.” 

“See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's a little brass one.” 

He kisses his face and hugs him again, then starts to go through the desk. 

“So... How did you find out I didn't do it?” Alec asks. 

“I didn't,” Magnus looks at him, “I just realized I already knew.” 

They share a look, then he goes back to ransacking the room, searching drawers and cupboards. Alec sees movement out the porthole and looks out. 

Magnus stops trashing the room, and stands there, breathing hard. 

“There's no key in here.”

They look around at the water, now almost two feet deep. Alec has pulled his feet up onto the bench. 

“You have to go for help.” 

Magnus nods, “I'll be right back.” 

“I'll be here.” 

Magnus runs out, looking back at him once from the doorway, then splashes away. Alec looks down at the swirling water. 

****   
Magnus splashes down the hall to a stairwell going up to the next deck. He climbs the stairs. The weight of his clothes is really slowing him down. He rips at the buttons and shimmies quickly out of his jacket and waistcoat.  
The hall slopes down into water which, shimmers, reflecting the light. The margin of the water creeps toward him. 

A young man appears, running through the water, sending up geysers of spray. He pelts past her without slowing, his eyes crazed... 

“Help me! We need help!” Magnus shouts. 

He doesn't look back. It is like a bad dream. The hull gongs with terrifying sounds.   
The lights flicker and go out, leaving utter darkness. A beat. Then they come back on. He finds himself hyperventilating. That one moment of blackness was the most terrifying of his life. 

A steward runs around the nearest corner, his arms full of lifebelts. He is upset to see someone still in his section. He grabs Magnus forcefully by the arm, pulling him with him like a wayward child. 

“Come on, then, let's get you topside, Lesser, that's right.” 

“Wait. Wait! I need your help! There's… No, let me go! You're going the wrong way!”

He's not listening. And he won't let him go. 

He shouts in his ear, and when he turns, Magnus punches him squarely in the nose. Shocked, he lets Magnus go and staggers back. 

“To hell with you!” 

“See you there, asshole! And I’m not a lesser!” 

The steward runs off, holding his bloody nose. 

Magnus spits after him. Just the way Alec taught him. 

Magnus turns around, sees: a glass case with a fire-axe in it. He breaks the glass with a battered suitcase which is lying discarded nearby, and seizes the axe, running back the way he came.


	28. Part 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little intense....

****   
Magnus looks down and gasps. The water has flooded the bottom five steps. He goes down and must crouch to look along the corridor to the room where Alec is trapped.   
Magnus plunges into the water, which is up to his waist... And powers forward, holding the axe above his head in two hands. He grimaces at the pain from the literally freezing water. 

Alec has climbed up on the bench and is hugging the waterpipe. Magnus wades in, holding the axe above his head. 

“Will this work?” Magnus asks. 

“We'll find out.” 

They are both terrified but trying to keep panic at bay. He positions the chain connecting the two cuffs, stretching it taut across the steel pipe. The chain is of course very short, and his exposed wrists are on either side of it. 

Alec suggests, “Try a couple practice swings.” Magnus hefts the axe and thunks it into a wooden cabinet. 

“Now try to hit the same mark again.” 

He swings hard and the blade thunks in four inches from the mark. 

“Okay, that's enough practice.” 

He winces, bracing himself as Magnus raises the axe. He has to hit a target about an inch wide with all the force he can muster, with his hands on either side. 

Sounding calm, Alec said, “You can do it, Mags. Hit it as hard as you can, I trust you.”

Alec closes his eyes.   
The axe comes down. K-whang! Magnus gingerly opens his eyes looks... Alec is grinning with two separate cuffs.   
Magnus drops the axe, all the strength going out of him. 

Alec climbs down into the water next to Magnus. He can't breathe for a second. 

“Shit! Excuse my French. Ow ow ow, that is cold! Come on, let's go.” 

They made out into the hall. Magnus starts toward the stairs going up, but Alec stops him. There is only about a foot of the stairwell opening visible. 

“Too deep. We gotta find another way out.” 

****   
Ruth looks back at the titanic, transfixed by the sight of the dying liner. The bowsprit is now barely above the waterline. Another of box hall’s rockets explodes overhead. K-boom! It lights up the whole area, and we see half a dozen boats in the water, spreading out from the ship.


	29. Part 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is kinda sad ..... warning .....

****  
The widest passageway in the ship, it is used by crew and steerage alike, and runs almost the length of the ship. Right now, steerage passengers move along it like refugees, heading aft.   
Crash! A wooden doorframe splinters and the door bursts open under the force of Alec's shoulder. Alec and Magnus stumble through, into the corridor. 

In places the corridor is almost completely blocked by large families carrying all their luggage.   
An Irish woman gives Magnus a blanket, more for modesty because she is blue-lipped and shivering.   
Alec rubs Magnus’ arms and tries to warm him up as they walk along. The woman's husband offers them a flask of whiskey, “This'll take the chill off.”   
Magnus takes a mighty belt and hands it to Alec. He grins and follows suit, nose wrinkling at the strong burn. 

Alec tries several doors and iron gates along the way, finding them all locked. 

At the bow... The place where Alec and Magnus first kissed... The bow railing goes under water. Water swirls around the capstans and windlasses on the foc'sle deck.   
Smith strides to the bridge rail and looks down at the well deck. Water is shipped over the sides and the well deck is awash. Two men run across the deck, their feet sending up spray. Behind smith, box hall fires another rocket. Whoosh! 

****   
Jace, standing with Clary and her family, hears Alec's voice, “Jace!” 

Jace turns and sees Alec and Magnus pushing through the crowd. He and Alec hug like brothers. 

The boats are all going. 

“We gotta get up there or we're gonna be gargling saltwater. Where's Izzy?” Alec asks.

Jace points over the heads of the solidly packed crowd to the stairwell.   
Izzy comes staggering towards them.   
“Clary. We can get onto a boat!” 

From the background you hear a man shout, “Women and Lessers only. No Alpha men. No Alpha men!!”   
But some terrified men, not understanding English, try to rush through the gap, forcing the gate open. The crewmen and stewards push them back, shoving and punching them. 

“For the love of god, man, there are children down here! Let us get them to a safe boat.” Izzy tells Clary. 

A man named Luke said, “She’s right. You, Jocelyn and Clary need to go and get the children out of here.” 

“No!” Clary cries. 

Jace puts his hands on her cheeks, “You need to do this. I will find you.” 

The woman goes and they all cry watching them leave. Luke looks heartbroken seeing his wife and adopted daughter go. He looks like he’s ready to die. 

“You need to go too, Mags.” Alec said. 

“No.” 

“Mags…” 

“No. I’m staying with you. If I’m going, you are going. If I jump, you jump.”


	30. Part 30

****   
Jace, Alec and Magnus are lost, searching for a way out. Luke didn't join them. He was till on the deck watching his family paddle away on a lifeboat.  
They push past confused passengers... Past a mother changing her baby's diaper on top of an upturned steamer trunk... Past a woman arguing heatedly with a man in Serbo-Croatian, a wailing child next to them... Past a man kneeling to console a woman who is just sitting on the floor, sobbing... 

Alec come upon a narrow stairwell and they go up two decks before they are stopped by a small group pressed up against a steel gate. 

The steerage men are yelling at a scared steward, “Go to the main stairwell, with everyone else. It'll all get sorted out there.”   
They ignore him and carry on running.   
Alec grabs one end of a bench bolted to the floor on the landing. He starts pulling on it, and Magnus and Jace pitches in until the bolts shear and it breaks free. Magnus lets go and tries to clear a path up the stairs between the waiting people, “Move aside! Quickly, move aside!” 

Alec and Jace run up the steps with the bench and ram it into the gate with all their strength. It rips loose from its track and falls outward, narrowly missing the steward.  
Led by Alec, the crowd surges though.   
Magnus screams to the Steward, “I suggest you escort these good people to the boat deck... Now.”   
He nods dumbly motions form them to follow

****   
Alec, Magnus and Jace burst out onto the boat deck from the crew stairs just after of the third funnel. They look at the empty davits. 

“The boats are gone!” Magnus gasps. He sees colonel Gracie chugging forward along the deck, escorting two first class ladies. 

“Colonel! Are there any boats left?” 

“Yes... There are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you!” 

Alec grabs Magnus’ hand and they sprint with Gracie, with Jace close behind. 

The band... Incredibly they are still playing.

Alec, Magnus and the others run by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed by all the lovely comments. thank you so much. 
> 
> Keep reading. <3


	31. Part 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action happens... Magnus follows his heart again...

****   
Some of the women are stoic, others are overwhelmed by emotion and must be helped into the boats. A man scribbles a note and hands it to a woman who is about to board, “Please get this to my wife in Demines, Iowa.” 

Alec looks at Jace, “You better check out the other side.”   
He nods and run off, searching for a way around the deckhouse. 

“I'm not going without you.” Magnus said. 

“Get in the boat, Mags.” 

Leo walks up just then, “Yes. Get in the boat, Magnus.” 

He is shocked to see Leo. He steps instinctively to Alec. Leo looks at him, standing there shivering in his wet slip and stockings, a shocking display in 1912. 

“My god, look at you.” He said taking off his Jacket, “Here, put this on.” 

He numbly shrugs into it. He is doing it for modesty, not the cold. 

“Quickly, Lessers. Step into the boat. Hurry, please!” Someone announces.

“Go on. I'll get the next one.” Alec promised. 

“No. Not without you!” 

He doesn't even care that Leo is standing right there. He sees the emotion between Alec and Magnus and his jaw clenches.   
But then he leans close to Magnus and says, “There are boats on the other side that are allowing alpha men in. Alec and I can get off safely. Both of us.” 

“I'll be alright. Hurry up so we can get going... We got our own boat to catch.” Alec reassures. 

“Get in... Hurry up, it's almost full.” Leo said.

The man in charge of the boats grabs Magnus’ arm and pulls him toward the boat. He reaches out for Alec and his fingers brush Alec’s for a moment. Then he finds himself stepping down into the boat. It's all a rush and blur. 

The two men watch at the rail as the boat begins to descend with Magnus on it. 

“You're a good liar.” Leo smirks. 

“Almost as good as you.” 

“I always win, Alec. One way or another.” 

Alec knows he is screwed. He looks down at Magnus, not wanting to waste a second of his last view of him. 

The ropes going through the pulleys as the seamen start to lower. All sound going away... a man at the end giving orders, his lips moving... But Magnus hears only the blood pounding in his ears... This cannot be happening... A rocket bursts above in, what seems to be, slow-motion, outlining Alec in a halo of light... Magnus’ hair blowing as he gazes up at Alec, descending away from him... Magnus sees his hand trembling, the tears at the corners of his eyes, and cannot believe the unbearable pain Magnus is feeling...   
Magnus is still staring up, tears pouring down his face. 

Suddenly he’s is moving. He lunges across the women next to him. Reaches the gunwale, climbing it...   
Hurls himself out of the boat to the rail of the a-deck promenade, catching it, and scrambling over the rail. The boat 2 continues down. But Magnus is back on titanic. 

“No, Mags! Noooo!!” Alec yells. 

Alec spins from the rail, running for the nearest way down to a-deck.   
Leo too has seen Magnus jump. He is willing to die for this man, this gutter scum. He is overwhelmed by a rage so all-consuming it eclipses all thought. 

Alec bangs through the doors to the foyer and sprints down the stairs. He sees Magnus coming into a-deck foyer, running toward him, Leo's long coat flying out behind him as he runs.   
They meet at the bottom of the stairs and collide in an embrace. 

“Magnus, Mags, you're so stupid, you're such an idiot…” And all the while he's kissing Magnus and holding him as tight as he can. 

“You jump, I jump, right?” 

“Right.”

Leo comes in and runs to the railing. Looking down he sees them locked in their embrace. Lovejoy comes up behind Leo and puts a restraining hand on him, but Leo whips around, grabbing the pistol from lovejoy's waistband in one cobra-fast move.   
He runs along the rail and down the stairs. As he reaches the landing above them he raises the gun. Screaming in rage, he fires.   
The carved cherub at the foot of the centre railing explodes. Alec pulls Magnus toward the stairs going down to the next deck. Leo fires again, running down the steps toward them. A bullet blows a divot out of the oak panelling behind Alec's head as he pulls Magnus down the next flight of stairs.   
Leo steps on the skittering head of the cherub statue and goes sprawling. The gun clatters across the marble floor. He gets up and reeling drunkenly goes over to retrieve it. 

The bottom of the grand staircase is flooded several feet deep. Alec and Magnus come down the stairs two at a time and run straight into the water, fording across the room to where the floor slopes up, until they reach dry footing at the entrance to the dining saloon.   
Steadicam with Leo as he reels down the stairs in time to see Alec and Magnus splashing through the water toward the dining saloon. He fires twice. Big gouts of spray near them, but he's not a great shot.   
The water boils up around his feet and he retreat up the stairs a couple of steps. Around him the wood ware groans and creaks.   
Lovejoy arrives next to him. Leo suddenly remembers something and starts to laugh. 

“What could possibly be funny?” Lovejoy wonders. 

“I put the diamond in my coat pocket. And I put my coat... On him.”   
He turns to Lovejoy with a sickly expression, his eyes glittering. 

“I give it to you... If you can get it.”   
He hands Lovejoy the pistol and goes back up the stairs. Lovejoy thinks about it... Then slogs into the water. The ice water is up to his waist as he crosses the pool into the dining saloon.


	32. Part 32

****   
Lovejoy moves among the tables and ornate columns, searching... Listening... His eyes tracking rapidly. It is a sea of tables, and they could be anywhere. A silver serving trolley rolls downhill, bumping into tables and pillars.   
He glances behind him. The water is following him into the room, advancing in a hundred-foot-wide tide. The reception room is now a roiling lake, and the grand staircase is submerged past the first landing. Monstrous groans echo through the ship. 

Alec and Magnus, crouched behind a table, somewhere in the middle. They see the water advancing toward them, swirling over the floor. They crawl ahead of it to the next row of tables.   
Alec whispers to Magnus, “Stay here.”   
He moves off as--   
Lovejoy moves over one row and looks along the tables. Nothing.   
The ship groans and creaks. He moves another row.   
Angle on a metal cart... Five feet tall and full of stacks of china dishes. It starts to roll down the aisle between tables. 

Magnus as the cart rolls toward him. It hits a table and the stacks of dishes topple out, exploding across the floor and showering him.   
He scrambles out of the way and--   
Lovejoy spins, seeing him. He moves rapidly toward him, keeping the gun aimed--   
That's when Alec tackles him from the side. They slam together into a table, crashing over it, and toppling to the floor. They land in the water which is flowing rapidly between the tables.   
Alec and Lovejoy grapple in the icy water. Alec jams his knee down on Lovejoy's hand, breaking his grip on the pistol, and kicks it away. Lovejoy scrambles up and lunges at him, but Alec gut-punches him right in the solar plexus, doubling him over.   
He grabs Lovejoy and slams him into an ornate column. Lovejoy drops to the floor with a splat, knocked out. 

“Let's go, Mags.”   
Alec and Magnus run... Uphill... Entering the galley. Behind them the tables have become islands in a lake... And the far end of the room is flooded up to the ceiling. 

They run through the galley and Magnus spots the stairs. He starts up and Alec grabs his hand.   
A long creaking groan. Then they hear it... A crying child. Below them. They go down a few steps to looks along the next deck.


	33. Part 33

****   
The corridor is awash, about a foot deep. Standing against the wall, about 50 feet away, is a little boy, about 3. The water swirls around his legs and he is wailing. 

“We can't leave him.” Magnus whispers   
Alec nods. They make their way to the boy, picking him up before running.   
A torrent of water comes pouring down the stairs like rapids. In seconds it is too powerful for them to go against.   
Charging the other way down the flooding corridor, they blast up spray with each footstep. At the end of the hall are heavy double doors. As Alec approaches them he sees water spraying through the gap between the doors right up to the ceiling. The doors groan and start to crack under the tons of pressure. 

“Back! Go back!!” 

Magnus pivots and runs back the way they came, taking a turn into a cross-corridor. A man is coming the other way. He sees the boy in Alec's arms and cries out, grabbing him away from Alec. Starts cursing him in Russian. The boy and his father embrace before running forward in panic.

“No! Not that way! Come back!” Magnus tries. 

But the double doors blast open. A wall of water thunders into the corridor. The father and child disappear in the waves instantly.   
Alec and Magnus run as a wave blasts around the corner, foaming from floor to ceiling. It gains on them like a locomotive. They make it to a stairway going up. 

Alec and Magnus pound up the steps as white-water swirls up behind them. Pull back to reveal that a steel gate blocks the top of the stairs. Alec slams against the gate, gripping the bars.   
A terrified steward standing guard on the landing above turns to run at the sight of the water thundering up the stairs. 

“Wait! Wait! Help us! Unlock the gate.” Alec shouts.

The steward runs on. The water wells up around Alec and Magnus, pouring through the gate and slamming them against it. In seconds it is up to their waist. 

“Help us! Please!” Magnus screams. 

The steward stops and looks back. He sees Alec and Magnus at the gate, their arms reaching through... Sees the water pouring through the gate onto the landing.   
He runs back, slogging against the current. He pulls a key ring from his belt and struggles to unlock the padlock as the water fountains up around them.   
The lights short out and the landing is plunged into darkness.   
The water rises over the lock and he's doing it by feel.   
Alec and Magnus are right up against the ceiling trying not to put their heads underneath. Craving for air.   
Suddenly the gate gives and swings open. They are pushing through by the force of the water. They make it to stairs on the other side of the landing and follow the steward up to the next deck.


	34. Part 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer towards the end... are people ready to reveal who dies and who survives?

****   
Thomas Andrews stands in front of the fireplace, staring at the large painting above the mantle. The fire is still going in said fireplace.   
The room is empty except for Andrews. An ashtray falls off the table by the tremor of the ship. Behind him Alec and Magnus run into the room, out of breath and soaked. They run through, toward the revolving door... Then Magnus recognizes him. He sees that his lifebelt is off, lying on a table. 

“Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews?” 

A tear rolls down the captain’s cheek, “I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, Magnus.” 

“It's going fast... We've got to keep moving.” Alec whispered to Magnus.   
Andrews picks up his lifebelt and hands it to Magnus. 

“Good luck to you, Magnus.” 

Magnus hugs him, “And to you, Mr. Andrews.” 

Alec pulls Magnus away and they run through the revolving door. 

****   
Andrews stands like a statue. He pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time. Then he opens the face of the mantle clock and adjusts it to the correct time: 2:12 a.m. Everything must be correct

In Leo’s suite water swirls in from the private promenade deck. Magnus' paintings are submerged. The Picasso transforms under the water's surface. Degas' colours run. Monet's water lilies come to life.

Two figures lying side by side, fully clothed, on a bed in a first-class cabin. Elderly couple, holding hands like young lovers. Water pours into the room through a doorway. It swirls around the bed, two feet deep rising fast. They both wait for death in the arms of one another. 

In a steerage cabin somewhere in the bowels of the ship, the young Irish mother is tucking her two young children into bed. She pulls up the covers, making sure they are all warm and cosy. She lies down with them on the bed, speaking soothingly and holding them. She knows what’s going to happen, but she puts on a smile and comforts her children.


	35. Part 35

****   
Alec and Magnus run out of the palm court into a dense crowd. Alec pushes his way to the rail and looks at the state of the ship. The bridge is under water and there is chaos on deck. Alec helps Magnus put his lifebelt on. People stream around them, shouting and pushing. 

“We have to stay on the ship as long as possible.” Alec said.   
They push their way aft through the panicking crowd. 

****   
Alec and Magnus clamber over the a-deck aft rail. Then, using all of Alec’s strength, he lowers Magnus toward the deck below, holding on with one hand. He dangles, then falls. Alec jumps down behind him.   
They join a crush of people literally clawing and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck... The only way aft.   
Seeing that the stairs are impossible, Alec climbs over the b-deck railing and helps Magnus over. Near them, at the rail, people are jumping into the water.   
The ship groans and shudders. 

****   
The stray cables along the top of the funnel snap, and they lash like steel whips down into the water. Leo, who was currently in the water, watches as the funnel topples from its mounts. Falling like temple pillar twenty-eight feet across it whomps into the water with a tremendous splash. People swimming underneath it disappear in an instant. Killing everyone… including Leo. 

The water pouring into the open end of the funnel draws in several swimmers. The funnel sinks, disappearing, but--   
Hundreds of tons of water pour down through the 30-foot hole where the funnel stood, thundering down into the belly of the ship. A whirlpool forms, a hole in the ocean, like at enormous toiler-flush.  
Water roars through the doors and windows, cascading down the stairs like a rapid. 

Magnus and Alec struggle to climb the well deck stairs as the ship tilts.   
Hundreds of people are already on the poop deck, and more are pouring up every second. The lovers cling together as they struggle across the tilting deck.   
People are jumping from the well deck, the poop deck, the gangway doors. Some hit debris in the water and are hurt or dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo is Dead!!!! (Celebration)


	36. Part 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short but .... enjoy.... <3

****   
Alec and Magnus struggle aft as the angle increases. Hundreds of passengers, clinging to every fixed object on deck, huddle on their knees around a priest, who has his voice raised in prayer.   
They are praying, sobbing, or just staring at nothing, their minds blank with dread.   
Pulling himself from handhold to handhold, Alec tugs Magnus aft along the deck. 

“Come on, Mags. We can't expect god to do all the work for us.” 

They struggle on, pushing through the praying people. A man loses his footing ahead and slides toward them. Alec helps him get to his feet. 

The propellers are twenty feet above the water and rising faster.   
Alec and Magnus make it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. They grip the rail, jammed in between other people. It is the spot where Alec pulled him back onto the ship, just two nights ago. 

Above the wailing and sobbing, the priest’s voice carries, cracking with emotion. 

The lights flicker, threatening to go out. Magnus grips Alec as the stern rises into a night sky ablaze with stars.

Magnus stares at the faces of the doomed.   
Magnus sees a young mother next to him, clutching her five-year-old son, who is crying in terror, “Shhh. Don't cry. It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon.”


	37. Part 37

****   
As the ship tilts further, everything not bolted down inside shifts.   
Cupboards burst open in the pantry showering the floor with tons of china. A piano slides across the floor, crashing into a wall. Furniture tumbles across the smoking-room floor. 

On the a-deck promenade passengers lose their grip and slide down the wooden deck like a bobsled run, hundreds of feet before they hit the water.  
At the stern, the propellers are 100 feet out of the water and rising. Panicking people leap from the poop deck rail, fall screaming and hit the water like mortar rounds. A man falls from the poop deck, hitting the bronze hub of the starboard propeller with a sickening smack. Killing him instantly as his body was ripped to pieces. 

Swimmers look up and see the stern towering over them like a monolith, the propellers rising against the stars. 110 feet. 120. 

a few feet away, Ruth stares as the sounds of the dying ship and the screaming people. The spectacle of the titanic, her lights blazing, reflecting in the still water. Its stern is high in the air, angles up over forty-five degrees. The propellers are 150 feet out of the water. Over a thousand passengers cling to the decks, looking from a distance like a swarm of bees.   
The image is shocking, unbelievable, unthinkable. Ruth stares at the spectacle, unable to frame it or put it into any proportion. 

The lights go out all over the ship. Titanic becomes a vast black silhouette against the stars.   
A loud cracking report comes across the water. 

Near the third funnel, a man clutches the ship's rail. He stares down as the deck splits right between his feet. A yawning chasm opens with a thunder of breaking steel.   
People falling into the widening crevasse like dolls as the ship splits in half.   
The stay cables on the funnel part and snap across the decks like whips, ripping off davits and ventilators. A man is hit by a whipping cable and snatched out of the boat.   
Fires, explosions and sparks light the yawning chasm as the hull splits down through nine decks to the keel. The sea pours into the gaping wound. 

It is a thundering black hell. Men scream as monstrous machinery comes apart around them, steel frames twisting like taffy. Their torches illuminate the roaring, foaming demon of water as it races at the through the machines. Trying to climb they are overtaken in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is very emotional so get ready for part 38.....


	38. Part 38

****  
The stern half of the ship, almost four hundred feet long, falls back toward the water. On the poop deck everyone screams as they feel themselves plummeting. The sound goes up like the roar of fans at a baseball stadium when a run is scored.  
Swimming in the water directly under the stern a few unfortunates shriek as they see the keel coming down on them like god's boot heel. Killing all those underneath. The massive stern section falls back almost level, thundering down into the sea and pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water. 

Magnus and Alec struggle to hold onto the stern rail. They feel the ship seemingly right itself. Some of those praying thinks it is salvation.  
Alec looks at Magnus and shakes his head, grimly. 

Now the horrible mechanics play out. Pulled down by the awesome weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilts up rapidly. They feel the rush of ascent as the fantail angles up again. Everyone is clinging to benches, railings, ventilators... Anything to keep from sliding as the stern lifts. 

The stern goes up and up, past 45 degrees, then past sixty. 

People start to fall, sliding and tumbling. They skid down the deck, screaming and flailing to grab onto something. They wrench other people loose and pull them down as well. There is a pile-up of bodies at the forward rail. The young mother and her son included. 

Alec screams at Magnus, “We have to move!” 

He climbs over the stern rail and reaches back for Magnus. He is terrified to move. Alec grabs his hand, “Come on! I've got you!” 

Alec pulls him over the rail. It is the same place he pulled him over the rail two nights earlier, going the other direction. He gets over just as the railing is going horizontal, and the deck vertical. Alec grips Magnus fiercely. 

The stern is now straight up in the air... A rumbling black monolith standing against the stars. It hangs there like that for a long grace note, its buoyancy stable. 

Magnus lies on the railing, looking down fifteen stories to the boiling sea at the base of the stern section. People near them, who didn't climb over, hang from the railing, their legs dangling over the long drop. They fall one by one, plummeting down the vertical face of the poop deck. Some of them bounce horribly off deck benches and ventilators. 

The young lovers lie side by side on what was the vertical face of the hull, gripping the railing, which is now horizontal. Just beneath their feet are the gold letters ‘Titanic’ emblazoned across the stern.  
Magnus stares down terrified at the black ocean waiting below to claim them.  
The final relentless plunge begins as the stern section floods. 

Talking fast, Alec says, “Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it, Mags. Trust me.”  
Magnus stares at the water coming up at them, and grips onto Alec’s hand harder.  
“I trust you.” 

Below them the poop deck is disappearing. The plunge gathers speed... The boiling surface engulfs the docking bridge and then rushes up the last thirty feet.  
Alec and Magnus soon vanish under the water.  
Where the ship stood, now there is nothing. Only the black ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will tell you the death of two of the characters... who will it be... Izzy? Clary? Jace? Luke? Ruth? Alec? Magnus? ..... read more to find out....


	39. Part 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death of two characters will be in this chapter.... enjoy..

****

Bodies are whirled and spun, some limp as puppets, others struggling spasmodically, as the vortex sucks them down and tumbles them. 

Alec opens his eyes, kicking hard for the surface... Holding tightly to Magnus, pulling him up.   
Roiling chaos of screaming, thrashing people is heard from the surface.   
Over a thousand people are now floating where the ship went down. Some are stunned, gasping for breath. Others are crying, praying, moaning, shouting... Screaming.   
Alec and Magnus surface among them. They barely have time to gasp for air before people are clawing at them. People driven insane by the water, 4 degrees below freezing, a cold so intense it is indistinguishable from death by fire.   
A man pushes Magnus under, trying to climb on top of him... Senselessly trying to get out of the water, to climb onto anything. Alec punches the man repeatedly, pulling Magnus free.   
“Swim, Mags! Swim!”   
He tries, but his strokes are not as effective as his because of his lifejacket. They break out of the clot of people. 

 

Alec chokes when he had to swim pass the floating body of Jace. The man he knew as a brother. Dead. 

He shook his mind as he had to find some kind of flotation, anything to get Magnus out of the freezing water. Magnus wasn't gonna end up like Jace. no. not on his watch. 

“Keep swimming. Keep moving. Come one, you can do it.” Alec encourages.   
All about them there is a tremendous wailing, screaming and moaning... A chorus of tormented souls. And beyond that... Nothing but black water stretching to the horizon. The sense of isolation and hopelessness is overwhelming.   
Alec strokes rhythmically, the effort keeping him from freezing. 

“Look for something floating. Some debris... Wood... Anything.” Alec pleas. 

Magnus moans in pain, “It's so cold.” 

“I know. I know. Help me, here. Look around.” 

They come across another body making Magnus scream out, tears falling down his face. Luke. it was Luke. Dead. 

Alec pulls Magnus along, away from the body, "Keep focused, Mags. Look around and try to find something to help us." 

Magnus scans the water, panting, barely able to draw a breath. He turns and… “What's that?”   
Alec sees what he is pointing to, and they make for it together. It is a piece of wooden debris, intricately carved. He pushes Magnus up and he slithers onto it belly down.   
But when Alec tries to get up onto the thing, it tilts and submerges, almost dumping Magnus off. It is clearly only big enough to support Magnus smaller frame. Alec clings to it, close to Magnus, keeping his upper body out of the water as best he can.   
Their breath floats around them in a cloud as they pant from exertion. 

Alec and Magnus are still afloat. Alec sees the ship's officer nearby. He is blowing his whistle furiously, knowing the sound will carry over the water for miles. 

“The boats will come back for us, Mags. Hold on just a little longer. They had to row away for the suction and now they'll be coming back.”   
Magnus nods, his words helping. He is shivering uncontrollably, his lips blue and his teeth chattering. 

People are still screaming, calling to the lifeboats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil Laughter*


	40. Part 40 (I'll never let go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'I'll never let go' scene with a twist of my own.........

****   
Magnus and Alec drift under the blazing stars. The water is glassy, with only the faintest undulating swell. Magnus can actually see the stars reflecting on the black mirror of the sea.   
Alec squeezes the water out of Magnus’ long coat, tucking it in tightly around his legs. He rubs Magnus’ arms. Alec’s face is chalk with in the darkness. A low moaning in the darkness around them. 

“It's getting quiet.” Magnus says. 

“Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organized...” 

Magnus is unmoving, just staring into space. He knows the truth. There won't be any boats. Behind Alec, he sees that the officer has stopped moving. He is slumped in his lifejacket, looking almost asleep. He has died of exposure already. 

“I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the white star line about all this.” Alec jokes. 

Magnus laughs weakly, but it sounds like a gasp of fear. Magnus finds Alec’s eyes in the dim light. 

“I love you, Alexander.” 

Alec takes his hand, “No... Don't say your good-byes, Mags. Don't you give up. Don't do it. Mags.” 

“I'm so cold.”

“You're going to get out of this... You're going to go on and you're going to take care of babies with someone you love and watch them grow and you're going to die an old man, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?” 

“I can't feel my body.” 

“Mags, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me,” Alec is having trouble getting the breath to speak, “It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Mags. I'm thankful.”   
His voice is trembling with the cold which is working his way to his heart. But his eyes are unwavering. 

“You must do me this honour... Promise me you will survive... That you will never give up... No matter what happens... No matter how hopeless... Promise me now, and never let go of that promise.” 

“I promise.” 

“Never let go.” 

“I promise. I will never let go, Alexander. I'll never let go.” He grips his hand and they lie with their heads together. It is quiet now, except for the lapping of the water. 

“Try and get on here.” Magnus pleas, “Just try.” 

He pulls Alec up and the board lowers again. 

“It wont work, Mags.” 

“Yes, it will. Just… let me think.” 

After thinking, Magnus stripped off his life jacket and paced it under the thinner part of the wood, helping it level out.   
“Come over to this side. Its thicker wood there. I can stay on the lighter side.” He explains, “Come on, Alexander!” 

Alec pushes himself to swim to the other edge and with the help of Magnus he slivered his torso onto the wood. He lays there, his feet still in the water but at least he’s warmer.   
Mags snuggles closer. They try and get warm with each other’s body heat. Clinging to each other. Using Magnus’ coat to cover them both. 

“We will get through this, Alexander. Just don’t let go.” 

“I will never let go.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Mags.”


	41. Part 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are saved...

**** 

The beam of an electric torch plays across the water like a searchlight as boat 14 comes toward the casualties. 

Angled from the boat as the torch illuminates floating debris, a poignant trail of flotsam: a violin, a child's wooden soldier, a framed photo of a steerage family. 

Then, their white lifebelts bobbing in the darkness like signposts, the first bodies come into the torch's beam. The people are dead but not drowned, killed by the freezing water. 

Some look like they could be sleeping. Others stare with frozen eyes at the stars. 

Soon bodies are so thick the seamen cannot row. They hit the oars on the heads of floating men and women... Children. One seaman throws up when he saw a mother floating with her arms frozen around her lifeless baby. 

Magnus wakes up Alec when he sees the beam. 

“Alexander,” He shakes him awake, "Alexander!" Hazel eyes open, “A-a boat.” 

They look up and start going crazy. Yelling as best they could, screaming, splashing the water. Begging, pleading. 

The torch reaches their gaze. 

Finally, they are saved.   
****


	42. Part 42 (The Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending.

**** 

They share a hospital bed. Keeping warm. 

Alec had very bad frostbite in his feet, so they were bandaged and treated with care. Other then that, they were okay. 

“I love you, Magnus.” 

They share a kiss. Their blue faces now healthy pink and brown. 

“and I, you.” 

“So, what do we do now?” Alec sighs. 

“I wanna live freely. No lesser bullshit anymore. I wanna be free.” 

“Wanna move in with me? We can get jobs.” 

“No need.” Magnus smirks. 

“What?” Alec scoffs, “What about money?” 

Magnus reaches to his jacket, pulling out the Heart of the Ocean necklace out of the pocket, “Because we have our fortune right here.” 

Looking at the necklace, Alec smiles, pulling Magnus on top of him so he can kiss the love of his life. 

They fell asleep that night feeling complete. 

THE  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this story. Please leave kudos, comment, bookmark and share. thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> I have more fic ideas so be on the look out for me... bye :3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :3


End file.
